


I Will Die For Jean-Jacques Leroy

by levram



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I'm just really gay, My One Contribution To Fandom, Other, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levram/pseuds/levram
Summary: A story of how much I, the author, loves Jean-Jacques Leroy of Canada





	I Will Die For Jean-Jacques Leroy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi follow me on twitter @giacumetti. All I do is cry about JJ

Breathes deeply

I LOVE JJ SO MUCH. I WILL GIVE MY ENTIRE LIFE FOR HIM. I WILL DIE FOR HIM. I WILL PUT HIS HAPPINESS OVER MINE ANYTIME. I WILL MAKE SURE HES HAPPY. GOD IM GAY AND I LOVE JJ 

 

End


End file.
